The Streets
by PurpleAcexx
Summary: Anna was thriving for a new change in her life. An a adventure, a new beginning, a new end. *Note that this is not a infamous story or about it. I just got inspiration from it and it inspired me to make this story. But it does require some similarities from it. Please read it and enjoy, I would love to make more!
1. Chapter 1

I've been out on the streets for a long, long time it seems like it,but it really has been only a year apparently by what I can tell by the newspaper dates. My mom died in a car accident when I was 12 years old and I was their to see it all happen, and I never have met my dad. I never have seen pictures of him at all, none.

When the police found me in the car, at the accident I was scared and frightened, but most of those feelings were for my mom. When they took my mom and myself in the ambulance I remember being told by a paramedic while he was checking for any scratches or injuries that, "Everything is going to be okay kid, promise" trying to assure me, I didn't believe him I know he was lying, because my mom was such in horrible shape. I knew she was gone.

When we reached the hospitable, I just remember everything going by so fast, doctors, nurses rushing my mom in to a room, I was catching up with them, when they made it into a room I was in there with them, I remember a girl nurse saying to me that "You should go and wait in the hall." I answered "No I…I can't she's my mom." While I was trying to hold back a sob in my throat. So the nurse nodded.

When a couple of hours or minutes passed by, an officer came in and asked for me so I obeyed, and walked just right out into the hall, "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother." the officer said sincerely. He explained he only had a couple of questions to ask, he took out his notebook and flipped through his notebook and asked "I hadn't gotten your name yet may I ask ?" he looked curious, so I told him " My name is Anna, my mother's is Julia" she stuttered. The officer jotted down Anna in his notebook and

Julia. Then the officer looked up at Anna and questioned "Last?" Anna didn't know what he meant "Last what?" she asked curiously. The officer smiled and chuckled "Last name." He answered. Anna felt a little dumb founded but she answered the officers question and answered "Oh, um…. sorry it's uh Hemsworth." And so then he wrote it down in his notebook and continued. "Anna, do you have a dad or…." Anna didn't know what to say…she knew what would happen if she said yes, she would be sent to an orphanage, and she didn't want that, but she couldn't lie. So she told the truth "No, I never have met my dad and I have no other guardian." She said offensively. "Oh, uh sorry Anna, but you do know what this means right?" the officer asked her, "Yeah I know." Anna told him. But before she went, she quickly said her goodbyes to her mother.

Yeah, I hated that place, I've been there for four years. And so at 16 years old I needed a new change, a few adjustments, I wanted an adventure. So I packed a few bags and took off, ran away, but I wouldn't say _ran._


	2. Chapter 2

_I still can't believe it has been one year_ Anna thought, _I feel like I should be thankful that I'm still alive, so much for an adventure, but I can't go back now. _Then she said aloud, mumbling "Goodness, they probably forgot about me." Well Anna was walking the streets of New York she noticed something, something really bright kind of like a flame, and then a guy running, like he was scared. But Anna was curious enough that she wanted to see what was going on, what it was.

And so Anna ran towards to what seem like an abomination, when she was really close to the flame, she looked for a building to climb up to so she wouldn't be harmed. Then finally when she was searching found a pipe to climb up to. She putted all she got to get up the building, and luckily she did.

Meanwhile on top of the building, looking over the edge of a red bricked apartment, Anna felt strange. A bit odd. She felt someone was down there in the flame, like someone was controlling it. While feeling this strange vibe in her body she saw someone coming out of the flame running from it, a young man, he didn't seem to be afraid at all. Anna was confused more like terrified, he had no mark, no fire on his clothing. "What the heck just happened!?" Anna exclaimed and questioned quietly to herself.

As curious and adventurous she wanted to be Anna decided to follow him, hoping he didn't get very far. So she stopped looking over the edge and ran over to pipe so she can get back straight on the ground. When she finally reached the ground, she looked for a way to pass around the fire. Then finally she went to left of the building and just went around and then she went to go straight after him.


End file.
